The Scotsman
The Scotsman '''is the tritagonist of the ''Samurai Jack ''series. He is currently a member of the Heroes Coalition as one of it's coaches and trainees. '''Appearance The Scotsman appears, for all intents and purposes, to be a man from a region very closely resembling Scotland. The Scotsman, like Jack, is never explicitly named in any of his appearances. He is a large man with red hair that borders on being orange, a barrel chest, and disproportionately small legs, one of which was replaced with a submachine gun. Personality The Scotsman has a personality almost in stark opposite to that of Jack: he is loud, explosive in temperament, always willing to jump into a fight, and enjoys bragging about his fighting prowess. This is not to say that he is a completely different man from Jack. The two warriors have very different ideals, as evidenced by the straightforward fighting tactics of the Scotsman. He also differs from Jack in that he appreciates a different style of life than the Samurai: where Jack enjoys the quiet, serene aspects of life, the Scotsman loves that which spells itself out, and nothing so "namby-pamby" as what Jack likes. Ironically, he is actually considered the "mellow" member of his clan (which he claims is the reason why he constantly travels; to get away from his rowdy clansmen). Nevertheless, he can also recognize situations that require stealth and finesse and can plan accordingly such as when rescuing his wife, he immediately suggests either splitting up (while also highlighting the disadvantages of that idea) or disguising themselves as Celtic Demons to allow easier passage. Abilities Where Jack limits himself almost exclusively to hand-to-hand combat and his own swordsmanship when not improvising or displaying his expertise in a wide range of traditional weaponry, the Scotsman relies mostly on his sword, inscribed with runes that imbue it with powers similar to those of Jack's sword. * Master Swordsman: The Scotsman is a highly-talented swordsman. In his first appearance, he proved to be able to fight Jack to a stalemate, and even appeared to be marginally less exhausted after the battle than Jack was. He is also just as proficient as Jack is at dicing up hordes of lesser opponents. * Superhuman Endurance: The Scotsman is capable of defeating hundreds of opponents before tiring, as well as being capable of roaming tirelessly for days while carrying a sleeping Jack when the latter had lost his memory. Additionally, after his first battle with Jack, he was apparently slightly less tired than Jack, as he managed to remain on his feet while Jack was seen exhaustedly slumped over the side of a bridge (though the Scotsman was still too tired to lift his sword). * Superhuman Strength: The Scotsman possesses physical strength far beyond what a normal human could ever hope to achieve. He has been shown to be capable of easily lifting and throwing a tank. He is also capable of running while carrying multi-ton loads and hitting robots with his head and hands so hard as to make them explode. * Peg-leg machine gun: The Scotsman's left leg has been replaced by a machine gun. He often uses this weapon when facing multiple opponents, and appears to be an excellent marksman. Additionally, the weapon seems to never run out of bullets (or, at least, he has never been shown reloading it). After 50 years, he replaces it with a Mini gun in his old age. ** After The Scotsman is revived as a spirit, his left leg manifests as the original machine gun, although he was not seen using it in any capacity, leaving its usability uncertain. * Superhuman Durability: The Scotsman appears to be extremely durable, as he has been shown enduring circumstances that would maim or kill an ordinary man without injury, such as simply laughing off the bites of robotic alligators. * High-powered Explosives: The Scotsman carries a number of extremely high-yield bombs in a pouch on the front of his belt, which he tends to use in situations where he doesn't feel his opponents are worthy of his sword. These explosives, despite typically being about the size of a hand grenade, possess enough explosive power to level buildings and, in one instance, destroy an entire cruise ship. Trivia * He is Jack's best friend. * The Scotsman from the Heroes Coalition is before Season 5. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Heroes Coalition Category:Staff Member